Organizational entities, such as human resources, may have an interest in reducing biases in organization activities, such as hiring personnel. Organizations may rely on artificial intelligence models to assist with organizations activities. Training the artificial intelligence models may introduce inherent biases to the models. For example, during supervised learning, annotated data may be generated to establish learned mappings and associations. The annotated data may include biases from humans facilitating the annotations, or the underlying data may have inherent biases being derived from human social and cultural norms. In some circumstances, the annotation may be computer automated, but the computer automation may be derived from other trained models and/or computer algorithms with inherent bias. Thus, artificial intelligence models may include systematic bias.